The Hazards of Driving with Joe Hardy
by Agent Striker
Summary: 16 yr old Joe is learning to drive...with the help of his bro and Nancy Drew. Who thinks Joe is a safe driver? NOBODY! See what happens when you go on a drive with Joe!


**Hello Agent Striker here!!!!! I had the idea for this one shot last night lying in bed…I was wondering how Joe's driving skills were when he was just learning to drive! I hope this will make you laugh…so let us step back in time. Joe is 16 and Frank and Nancy are 17. Enjoy!!!**

Frank Hardy slowly opened his eyes. For some reason he had been dreading this day but now he couldn't remember why. It was a bright, sunny, warm Saturday in mid-March and he had nothing in particular to do so why…? Frank sat up and looked at his calendar. Written on the day was a short memo:

_Drews' coming 10_

Frank shrugged, he liked when the Drews' visited. Nancy was a lot of fun to have around. They were both interested in solving mysteries and she didn't think it was stupid that he was such a computer geek. She always said she was envious of what he could do with 'those things'. Nancy's computer skills were fine but she was always having issues with her home computer. No, the Drews' visit wasn't the reason he dreaded this day.

As Frank started toward the bathroom he shared with his brother, Joe, it hit him. Today he was going to die…also know as teaching his younger brother to DRIVE.

Joe was the type that people described as impatient, rowdy, insane, and just plain crazy. He had failed his driving ed class three times and his parents had decided that it was time their older son stepped up to the plate. Frank thought of it as taking one for the team but when he had said that, his parents and his Aunt Gertrude had given him a truly withering glare. Frank glanced at the clock. The digital numbers said it was only 8:45 AM, _Oh, man. It's going to be a long day…_

While Frank was dreading the day, Joe was ecstatic. The boy had woken up at 7 AM, which was an hour Joe reserved only for school, never for weekends. He had looked at his clock, wondering what had woken him up so early. A slow grin slipped across his face as he remembered, learning to drive. The driving part was easy, gas, clutch, shift, and reverse… he knew there was some other things, but they weren't important. He jumped from his bed and head to his half of the bathroom he shared with Frank to shower.

After Joe returned from his shower Joe went to his closet. The weather forecast said sunny and a high of 70 degrees. Shorts were in order. Most guys Joe's age didn't think about clothes and in truth Joe didn't either. His wardrobe consisted of shorts, jeans, T-shirts, and even a few long sleeved shirts that his mother had gotten him last Christmas. Joe grabbed a forest green polo shirt and a tan pair of shorts. After considerable searching he found both of his Nike sneakers and even a pair of socks that looked and smelled pretty clean. Joe ran a comb through his slightly curly, blond hair. He happened to glance over at over at his calendar. Written his mother's neat, precise handwriting was this memo:

_Drews' arrive at 10 o'clock _

Joe smiled, he liked when his father had business with Mr. Drew. Nancy was a boat load of fun to have around, she listened with patience and she wasn't against a little prank…or two. He didn't think he'd ever forget the time Nancy, Frank had placed several plastic spiders in a pie Hannah, the Drews' housekeeper, was making. She had screamed, laughed, and then yelled good naturedly at them. Joe was sure Frank would be happy, too. Although he denied it, Joe knew he had a crush on Nancy. Plus, he would bet Nancy liked Frank back. They were both to shy to admit it so they just stayed friends. Joe put his comb down and yet again looked at the clock. It was eight; his mother would probably be up. Maybe she would make him something to eat.

Frank showered and started to get dressed. Like his brother he could care less about clothes. He grabbed a tan pair of shorts. When he reached for a red polo shirt he stopped. Although red would hide the blood when he died teaching Joe to drive, Nancy's favorite color was blue. Frank smiled; he would rather wear blue then red anyway. He decided that it would good that his parents saw how much blood there was and how awful a driver Joe was. The dark haired brother found his shoes, neatly on the floor of his closet and grabbed a clean pair of socks from his dresser drawer. He could smell bacon and eggs cooking downstairs. So with one final prayer he headed downstairs hoping he would return unscathed.

Frank walked into the kitchen and breathed deeply. His Aunt Gertrude stood over a large pan of crispy bacon and his petite mother was putting glasses of orange juice on the kitchen table. Joe was no where in sight and that was worrisome. _He's up to something and…_Frank didn't finish the thought. Joe burst through the door that led outside. "Well, are you ready yet?"

Frank shook his head, "Nope, I haven't even eaten yet…What's your hurry?"

Before Joe could answer, Mrs. Hardy cut in, "You two aren't going anywhere until Carson and Nancy arrive. Nancy can help you two work on Joe's driving skills."

Frank smiled and nodded, "He sure can use all the help he can get with his…driving skills."

Joe glared at his brother, "Haha Frank you are so funny. And since I'm here…can I get something else to eat?"

Nancy Drew and her father pulled up to the house on Elm Street. In the corner of the lot was a converted barn that now held a crime lab and a garage. The garage door was open and a black jeep was in view. The hood was up and Nancy thought she saw two pairs of legs but she couldn't be sure. The strawberry blond grabbed her light duffel bag and slipped the detective novel she had been reading into the side pocket. She followed her tall, handsome father to the door of the Hardy's house. Carson rang the doorbell and stepped back as it was opened by a thin, angular woman…the brother's Aunt Gertrude. She smiled and beckoned Carson inside but said to Nancy, "Nancy dear, the boys are out in the garage. They need your help with a small…problem."

"Okay, I'll go help them. See you later Dad." Nancy grinned as she took off running for the garage.

Carson smiled after his daughter then turned to Gertrude, "What do the boys need help with?"

The strict Aunt Gertrude smiled, "Teaching Joe to drive."

Nancy made her way quickly to the garage. The sight she saw before her was pretty normal. Two backs, one clad in forest green and other in blue. They appeared to be tuning up the engine but the words floating back to Nancy didn't fit in with that idea, "Okay then, what's this?"

"A thing near engine."

"Haha Mr. Smart-mouth what is it really?"

"I have no flipping idea."

Nancy interrupted the two brothers, "Hey whatcha doing?"

Frank and Joie spun around to face Nancy. She was wearing short jean shorts, Nike running shoes, a white short sleeved t-shirt with a bright yellow flower in the middle, and her red hair was down. The first thought that came to the brothers minds was _hottie! _But out loud Joe said, "Finally, I thought you'd never get here!"

"It's nice to see you Nan, glad you're here." Frank smiled.

"It's nice to see you too Frank," Tuning toward Joe Nancy said, "You know you have no manners Joseph Hardy! Why were you in such a hurry for me to get here? Did you miss me that much?"

The younger Hardy made a face, "Eww, why would _I _miss you? Frank is the one who-"

Frank cut in, "He wanted you to hurry up because you, along with me, have been sentenced to death…I mean," Frank corrected as Joe punched his arm, "We've been volunteered to teach Joe to drive."

Nancy laughed, "You're kidding! Joe doesn't drive yet? How long have you been sixteen?"

"Eight months, but-" Joe grumbled, but before he could finish Frank cut him off.

"What he forgot to mention is the fact that he's taken the drivers ed test three times and failed it three times."

Nancy shook her head, "Jeeze Joe, you do need a ton of help. But hey, I'm willing."

"We're all going to die," Frank warned Nancy, "He goes ninety miles hour in school zones and forgets that the car has a break! I tell you we are going to be massacred"

Nancy raised her eye brows, "It can't be that bad…right?"

Joe shrugged and started toward the driver's side, "You'll have to see now won't you?"

Frank groaned as he held the back door open for Nancy then got into the passenger side, "Okay Joe, do you think you can slowly back out of the driveway with out killing us?" Joe nodded, put the car into reverse and screeched out of the drive.

"What happened to backing out slowly?" Nancy asked from the back seat. Her answer was an unconcerned shrug as the car ran over the curb as the trio headed toward downtown Bayport.

The jeep had made it to the downtown area without killing anyone, but the trio's luck had started to change. They had come to a yellow stoplight. "I can make the light," Joe said ignoring Frank's no. He hit the accelerator just as an older lady in a Buick changed lanes. Joe wildly swerved and ran the now red light. A loud siren sounded behind them as Frank yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO STOP WHEN YOU HEAR A COP!!!!! STOP YOU-"

Frank was cut off by Nancy screaming from the backseat, "JOE, WATCH OUT FOR THOES KIDS!!! HIT THE BREAK!"

Joe swerved to avoid the kids and looked in the review mirror to see where the cop was. He repeatedly pumped the break and then shouted, "I CAN'T STOP!!!!!! THE BREAK IS OUT!!!!"

Joe had been so busy pumping the break he hadn't felt or seen the jeep speed up. Nancy yelled urgently from the back seat, "THE BREAK, NOT THE ACCELERATOR!!!!"

Joe turned into an empty parking lot and hit the other petal. The car lurched forward then stopped. The motorcycle police office came up to the jeep and looked inside. This is what he saw: In the middle seat of the back seat was a girl with her head leaning on the black seat with her red hair splayed across the back of the seat, her eyes were closed and her lips moved faintly. Sitting in the passenger seat was a dark haired boy whose face had a sickly green hue to it. The blond haired driver's head was resting on the steering wheel, he was sweating profusely and breathing hard. None of the three teens said a word. The police office cleared his throat, "Well young man what you have to say for your reckless, insane, horrible driving. You could have killed those kids."

Joe looked up at the cop as Frank spoke, "He doesn't even have his license yet. We were helping him with his driving skills."

Joe shook his head in dismay, "I am never going to pass the drivers ed test. I don't even have my license yet and already I'm about to loose it."

Nancy spoke, "Man I hope they don't ever give you a license… I think I'm going to walk back to your house," Nancy opened her eyes and slid over to the door, "Coming Frank?"

The dark haired brother nodded and opened his door and followed Nancy. Joe yelled to them from the car, "Hey, what about me?"

Nancy didn't even look back as she said, "As soon as the officer is finished with you, you can follow us."

Joe looked at the officer who looked back at him. Finally he said, "Go. If I catch you driving like that ever again I'll personally throw you in juvie."

Joe smiled grateful as he locked the car and sprinted after his brother and Nancy. The office shook his head and smiled, _Kids!_

**How did you like it?? I thought it was kinda funny but….please press that little green button and tell me what you think!!!!**

**~Agent Striker**


End file.
